The present invention is directed generally to the detection of angular position, and in particular to the use of reactance sensors to indicate the angular position of the rotary elements of rotational devices.
Control of rotational electromechanical devices, including electrical motors, requires determining the position and speed of their axes and rotors. There are several ways to determine such parameters. First, the position of the rotor may be determined by an array of photo-transistors and a special shutter coupled to the rotor shaft, or by using Hall-effect sensors. Such systems are described in T. Kenjo, Electrical Motors and Their Controls, Oxford University Press (1994), pp 176 and following. Second, the speed informative signal may be obtained by using a small permanent magnet tachometer generator, attached to the shaft, or by using magnetic or optical sensors for generating pulses for each angular increment of the rotor. Such systems are described in W. Leonhard, Control of Electrical Drives, 2nd ed., Springer Verlag (2001), pp 420 and following. Third, a resolver may be used to determine the position of the rotor by a two-phase (sine/cosine) signal at a carrier frequency modulated sinusoidally by the rotation of the rotor. Such a system is described in J. R. Hendershot, Jr. and T. Miller, Design of Brushless Permanent—Magnet Motors, Magna Physics Publishing (1994), pp 1-19. All these methods require precise mechanical placement of sensors, or galvanic contact between moving parts.
Conventionally, the moveable element of a rotary device is the informative element that indicates rotational (angular) position; i.e., the information signal (an electrical signal) is generated on the moveable element. It is therefore necessary to have some means for transferring the information signal from this moveable element to external processing circuitry. This is usually accomplished by the use of rings and brushes, flexible connectors, and so on. The use of brushes can introduce noise into the information signal. Brushless solutions exist, but they suffer from low signal to noise ratios, and can be mechanically cumbersome. More significantly, brushes create problems with reliability and require constant maintenance. It is highly desirable to form and deliver signals to and from the rotating parts of mechanical or electromechanical devices without the use of mechanical or galvanic contact and a complex sensor supporting system.